The present invention relates to valves for selectively opening and closing fluid ports and particularly relates to remotely-operated cam-actuated valves mounted to the transom of a boat and useful for draining the bilge of the boat.
In many types of boats, for example, ski boats with inboard engines, the drain for the bilge is located directly below the engine. To access the bilge and open the drain, it is often necessary to remove equipment, such as water skis, stacked on the boat deck and/or on the engine cover. It is also necessary for an individual to raise the engine housing cover and get down on his hands and knees to reach the handle, which is conventionally screwed into a drain port at the bottom of the bilge. Not infrequently, the handle cannot be turned because of the awkward angle and the lack of available leverage. Thus, to drain the bilge is awkward at best and may also be hazardous if the engine remains hot. Because of that substantial inconvenience and hazard, not infrequently the drain plugs in bilges are left in place at all times. Another common place for the drain in a boat is on the lower transom. When the vessel is running, the water trapped inside goes to the lowest point adjacent the drain in the transom. When two or more people are in the boat, one can pull the plug while the other drives. In this manner, the boat can be completely drained. This is, however, very dangerous because the vessel is under power and usually results in the individuals and boat becoming greasy and wet. In larger boats or boats with larger engines, it can be impossible. Not infrequently, boats are hung on davits each time service is performed to have the boat drained. This is usually done by suspending the boat downward by a forklift and is a costly procedure.
In a companion application Ser. No. 07/536,789, filed June 12, 1990, there is provided a remotely-operated linear-actuated valve located directly below the engine which solves the foregoing-noted problems associated with boats of that type. However, in other types of boats, it is often more convenient to mount the bilge drain valve in the transom rather than through the bottom of the hull. While such linear-actuated valve may be used in the transom, a different type of remotely-operated cam-actuated valve is preferred for those applications where the drain port is preferably located in the transom.
In order to provide an efficient remotely-operated cam-actuated valve in the transom, certain design criteria must be met. For example, it is common to employ a control cable, such as a bowden cable, connected to a control station, for example, a dash on a boat, whereby the valve may be actuated by a push-pull actuator at the control station. Thus, the cam operation must be responsive to a linear push-pull arrangement. Additionally, the routing of the cable from the remote control station to the valve oftentimes requires a particular orientation of the cam-actuated valve. For example, the linear movement of the actuator cable may be in line with the valve mechanism or at right angles to the valve mechanism, depending upon the particular boat design and the routing of the control cable. Thus, it is desirable to provide a valve which is readily adaptable for different orientations of the actuating cable direction. Also, to effectively drain the bilge, the valve must be located directly adjacent the bottom of the hull. This limits the space in which the valve operation may occur and imposes an additional design constraint.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel and improved remotely-operated cam-actuated valve, particularly useful for mounting in a drain port through the transom of a boat and which may accommodate the design features noted above. For example, the cam operation desirably should be reversible to accommodate either in-line or normal-to-in-line linear movement of the control cable for valve operation. The present valve thus affords this versatility, as well as easy installation, as will be apparent from the ensuing description.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cam-actuated valve hereof comprises a valve body in the form of an elongated sleeve which is preferably externally threaded at one end for threaded engagement with an internally threaded fitting secured to the outside surface of the transom of a boat. Thus, the sleeve projects from the fitting through the drain port opening in the transom and into the boat lying closely adjacent the hull bottom. The sleeve has a plurality of openings whereby water in the bilge of the boat may enter the valve sleeve for drainage, in a manner to be described. A valve stem is provided in the sleeve for axial movement and includes a valve head carrying a seal for engagement with a valve seat at the end of the sleeve adjacent the outer surface of the transom. The valve stem extends substantially coextensively within the sleeve and a spring cooperates between abutments on the stem and the sleeve to bias the stem into a valve-closed position. Because the stem is necessarily smaller in diameter than the sleeve to accommodate passage of water through the sleeve in the valve-open condition, it is important and necessary to center the valve stem relative to the sleeve. To accomplish this, a plurality of vanes are carried either on the sleeve or the stem and which vanes project radially to engage the other of the sleeve and the stem and hence center the stem within the sleeve.
A cap is provided on the inboard end of the sleeve and carries a cam actuator for the valve in a manner which permits ready reconfiguration of the valve for in-line or normal-to-in-line linear actuation of the cam. The cap includes a head having a slot therethrough. In the slot, there is provided a guide which serves as the anchor for the fixed part of the actuating cable and also as a guide for the cam which operates the valve. Particularly, the guide includes a pair of side plates spaced one from the other and located in the slot. Between the guide plates, the cam is pivotally mounted on a pin which extends through the cam, guide plates and the head of the cap. The cam engages the end of the valve member remote from the valve head and has high and low camming surfaces. Because the spring biases the valve stem toward the cam, the end of the valve stem acts as a cam follower against those camming surfaces. This enables the valve stem to be moved axially between valve-open and valve-closed positions, depending upon the pivotal position of the cam. The cam also includes an arm for connection with the movable cable of the actuating cable, it being appreciated that the non-movable part of the actuating cable is anchored to the guide. The cam is thus pivoted by a substantially linear movement of the movable cable through a range of movement approximately 90.degree. to displace the valve stem axially between valve-open and valve-closed positions.
The cap, including the cam and guide, is releasably mounted on the end of the valve sleeve, enabling the cam and guide to be removed and reoriented, depending upon the orientation of the linear movement necessary to operate the valve. For example, the cam may be actuated by linear movement of the actuating cable in a direction substantially normal to the axial direction of the movement of the valve stem. Thus, the actuating cable is connected to the cam in a direction generally parallel to the transom. In order to reorient the cam for in-line movement of the valve stem, i.e., a linear movement of the actuating cable in a direction generally parallel to the axial movement of the valve stem and normal to the transom, the cap is first removed from the sleeve. Upon its removal and removal of the pin mounting the cam in the guide, the cam is reversed in position in the guide. Additionally, when the guide and cam are remounted in the slot on the cap, the guide is reoriented 90.degree. from its previous position. Upon assembly of the cap onto the sleeve, the arm of the cam projects to one side of the valve throughout its full range of movement. This enables linear movement of the actuating cable in a direction generally parallel to the direction of movement of the valve stem. Thus, a valve is provided for mounting in the transom which is versatile and easy to install, as well as capable of accommodating different cable routings in various boats.
Various configurations of the openings in the valve sleeve may be provided according to the present invention. For example, in a preferred embodiment, the openings comprise elongated slots disposed at circumferentially spaced positions about the sleeve. Alternatively; a series of both axially and circumferentially spaced openings may be provided or a series of slots may be formed extending partway about the circumference of the sleeve, either in a radial plane or diagonally of the axis.
Additionally, the valve may be mounted in an opening in the transom without the need for a fitting. To accomplish this, the sleeve is externally threaded and is provided with a flange at its distal end. A nut may be threaded up on the interior of the transom to secure the valve sleeve to the transom.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a boat having a hull with a port through the hull, and a valve carried by the boat providing for selective fluid communication through the port, the valve including a valve sleeve having an axis and a valve seat, a valve head for sealing engagement with the seat and a stem projecting from the valve head within the valve sleeve. Means cooperable between the valve stem and the valve sleeve are provided for biasing the valve stem in a direction urging the valve head into a valve-closed position, with the valve head in sealing engagement with the valve seat. A mounting member is secured on the valve sleeve at an end thereof remote from the seat, the member having a centrally located slot. A cam is carried by the member in the slot for pivotal movement and has camming surfaces and an actuating arm, the member having an opening through its inner end, enabling engagement of the camming surfaces with the end of the stem remote from the member. Means are provided for pivoting the cam between valve-open and valve-closed positions, including an actuator connected to the arm and movable in a substantially linear direction. Finally, means are provided for releasably securing the cam relative to the member in either of two positions, the cam in a first position thereof being secured to the member for pivotal movement between valve-open and valve-closed positions in response to linear movement of the actuator in a direction generally parallel to the axis of the sleeve, the cam in a second position thereof being mounted for pivotal movement between valve-open and valve-closed positions in response to linear movement of the actuator in a direction generally normal to the axis of the sleeve.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a boat having a transom, a valve providing for fluid communication through the transom, including a valve sleeve having an axis and a valve seat, a valve including a head for sealing engagement with the seat and a stem projecting from the head and within the valve sleeve, together with means cooperable between the valve stem and the valve sleeve for biasing the valve stem in a direction urging the valve head into a valve-closed position, with the head in sealing engagement with the valve seat. A cap is secured on the valve sleeve adjacent an end thereof remote from the seat. A cam is carried by the cap for pivotal movement and is engageable with the end of the stem remote from the head, the cam having a cam surface and being pivotal into a first position to displace the stem against the bias of the biasing means into a valve-open position, with the valve head disengaged from the seat. A plurality of radially extending projections are carried on one of the interior surfaces of the sleeve or the stem and engageable with the other of the interior sleeve surfaces or the stem to maintain the stem substantially centered within the sleeve during operation.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved remotely-operated cam-actuated valve for mounting in the transom of a boat and which has a structure capable of reorienting its actuating cam to accommodate linear actuation thereof in multiple directions, as well as other features, such as low cost, ready and easy installation and virtually no maintenance.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.